fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
The End
If you want the Music pack, please see The End (music). The End is an event in Fortnite: Battle Royale that occurred on the end of Season X. It started on October 13, 2019 at 3pm ET, similar to the Final Showdown. It was the final event to take place on the Early Access version of the Battle Royale Island, and the last event of Chapter 1. Construction for the event began on September 13 and ended on September 23. Overview At the start of the event, the rocket at Dusty Depot took off and rifted away into the sky, like it did in season 4, but unlike before, it went into a rift much sooner after it launched. All the rifts above the rift zones activated. A single rocket came out of the rift over Gotham City, it flew down and turned upwards, flying past Dusty Depot and into a rift over Lonely Lodge. The other rifts over the rift zones created 6 additional rockets that flew around into their own rifts (one for each of The Seven). They each came out of these rifts and proceeded to aimlessly fly around the island, then near the meteor, then eventually crashing into the same rift, one at a time. They arrived behind the Frozen Meteor and made a rift in front of it. All 7 rockets collided with this rift multiple times, looping around the meteor until it unfroze and dropped into the rift. A few seconds later, a rift appeared above Loot Lake and one rocket came out. It pointed a laser at the Zero Point (the rift above Loot Lake) (a callback to The Blast-Off Event) and crashed into it, creating a shockwave that launched players into the sky, causing them to be in a permanent floating state. Shortly after, a much bigger rift opened up and the meteor, surrounded by the remaining 6 rockets, dropped onto the bubble surrounding Loot Lake as the rockets dispersed to maintain a safe distance. The meteor struggles, but eventually destroys the bubble. This ultimately caused the frozen Zero Point's explosion to unfreeze, and all of its energy released onto the island, further knocking players back, and causing the rockets to disappear into rifts. For a few moments, the island's sky was lit up with stars and everything remained motionless. A few seconds later, the explosion effect started moving inwards towards the Zero Point, which created a black hole that sucked in the entirety of the game. This includes the island, players, the Tomatohead, the Battle Bus, a variety of trees, and even menu elements. Players still in the lobby also experienced this. A flash appeared and pushes off and doesn't want to shut down the game, but it does and the OG Fortnite music from Season 1 of Battle Royale begins playing one last time. After the event, players were greeted to a black screen with a small object with the appearance of a black hole emitting blue light. Over time, numbers would appear around it. During this state, if you were to enter the KONAMI code (UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT B/CIRCLE A/X ENTER/MENU/OPTIONS/PLUS), you would be able to play a mini-game that replicates the Durrr Burger arcade game seen in the Season 9 trailer. The mini-game was previously playable during the Fortnite World Cup livestreams in-game. 18 different numbers appeared around the black hole. The numbers are 11, 146, 15, 62, 87, 14, 106, 2, 150, 69, 146, 15, 36, 2, 176, 8, 160, and 65. When put into comparison by the number of words in all of the Visitor's recordings from the Season X's Out of Time Challenges, it states "I was not alone. Others are outside the loop. This was not calculated. The Nothing is now inevitable". The black hole turned green at one moment and then whispered out that Kevin the Cube is saying hello. All accounts owned by Fortnite on social media were blacked out and all of their posts were hidden, the only one remaining being a link to a live stream which showed a live feed of the black hole. On October 15th, the black hole exploded, and the OG music played for the very final time, causing a big bang and a recreation of the Fortnite universe. Chapter 2: Season 1 began. Trivia *This event led to the new map and was hinted by the Week 10 loading screen, where different skins wave goodbye to the Battle Bus as it flew off. *This is the only live event to take place on a Sunday. *This live event is the longest of all the events, lasting a total of over 2 days. *This event is the only one where the main game is rendered unplayable (other than being able to log in and experience the collapse of the world again). *During the start of Chapter 2 - Season 1, for players who purchased the Season X Battle Pass, the new spray showcasing the meteor hitting Loot Lake, was given to them. The spray was nicknamed the Comet. *In the files, it said, "Trees, players, and tomatoes will be sucked into the Zero Point, and then we hear some dialogue from the Scientist, and will be used for the cinematic." *The sounds inside of the black hole included the Cube, the Ice King, the Polar Peak monster, and Mecha. Video de:Das Ende Category:Events Category:Live Events Category:Season 10